The present invention relates to a printed circuit board mounting box which has end plates with T-rods for mounting printed circuit boards in the longitudinal direction, and side plates with pedgs for mounting printed circuit boards in the transverse direction.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a printed circuit board mounting box, to which the present invention pertains, which comprises a rectangular casing having two mounting grooves on two opposite ends thereof, a rectangular top cover covered on the rectangular casing at the top and having two mounting grooves on two opposite ends thereof respectively matched with the mounting grooves on the rectangular casing, and two rectangular end plates having a respective peripheral flange inserted between either mounting groove on the rectangular casing and the matched mounting groove on the rectangular top cover. This structure of printed circuit board mounting box is not satisfactory in function. One drawback of this structure of printed circuit board mounting box is that it receives fewer printed circuit boards. Another drawback of this structure of printed circuit board mounting box is that it does not allow printed circuit boards to be alternatively mounted within the casing in the horizontal and vertical positions between two end plates thereof or between two opposite lateral side walls thereof.
The present invention eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the printed circuit board mounting box comprises a casing covered with a top cover, and two reversible end plates vertically disposed at two opposite ends between the top cover and casing thereof, wherein each end plate has parallel rows of horizontal T-rods at one side at different elevations for mounting printed circuit boards inside the rectangular casing horizontally; each T-rod has two grooves for mounting printed circuit boards inside the casing vertically. According to another aspect of the present ivnention, the end plates may be turned through 180.degree. angle so that several printed circuit board mounting boxes of the same structure can be connected together vertically as well as horizontally. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the printed circuit board mounting box further comprises two side plates mounted within the rectangualr casing at two opposite long sides thereof, each side plate having a plurality of horizontal pegs horizontally and vertically aligned at one side and a plurality of horizontal grooves vertically spaced at the same side for mounting printed circuit boards horizontally or vertically between the two long sides of the rectangular casing. According to still another aspect of the present invention, each side plate further comprises a plurality of pins vertically spaced at one end and a plurality of pin holes vertically spaced at an opposite end, and therefore a pluraltiy of side plates of the same structure can be connected in series by fitting the pins of one side plate into the pin holes of another.